The One Who Saved My Life
by Sizzlingtear2
Summary: She was a nurse. He was dying, She saved him, but he refuses to thank her Instead he finds himself falling for her Can he find his way and thank her or will she be the key to his death?
1. Chapter 1

"Nurse Erin! We need you fast! This man here is dying!"

" Yes doctor Hashima! I'm on it" she did her magic. Being a nurse was easy to her. She didn't know why people hated it. She healed up the man in front of her. He was handsome and he looked so peaceful. Finally after she was done, the beeping sped up a bit and he was alive.

" He's all good now but he will be out for half an hour or so. Good job Nurse Erin" Doctor Hashima smiled.

" Thank you sir" Erin leaves the room to see a tall and handsome young boy waiting outside. He looked about 20 or something. He looked sad

"Hey...are you okay?" she asked

" How is my brother?" he cries. Tears all over his face

"He's fine.. but he'll be unconscious for half an hour or so"

"Thank god"

"May I ask what happened to him?"

"Well...he owns this big company here in domino city. Some guy were trying to buy it from him but, my brother denied them. The next thing you know, that guy sent a bunch of men to kill my brother, but Seto fought all of them. He beat all of them but he still got hurt a lot" he says

" Wow! All this for one company?" she asked

"It means a lot to him...me and Seto had nothing else. He raised me alone when our parents died. When we were adopted, he struggled. Gozaburo , our stepfather , pushed all his limits, but in the end, Seto over threw him and took over the company" he says

" Wow...your brother is so brave"

" Thanks to you...He's alive, or else...I-I could have lost him" he said

" No problem! It was my pleasure" she smiles

" I'm Mokuba Kaiba"

" Erin Watson! Nice to meet you"

"Same to you Erin"

His head throbbed. God, where was he? He flicked his eyes open. Oh yeah, he was in the hospital. He defeated those son of a bastards and ended up almost dying. Mokuba is no where in sight. He slowly sits up and presses the "help" button.

A women runs in the room

" ah...Mr. Kaiba! Your awake! Mokuba! Your brother is awake!" she calls

'how the hell did she know Mokuba?'

Mokuba runs into the room and hugs his brother crying.

" Seto! I thought I lost you!" he cried

"Mokuba! For gods sake your 23 years old! Stop acting like a kid!" Kaiba yelled

" You almost died but Erin here saved you!" he said

He looked at the women. She was in a nurse's outfit. How could a nurse save a patient? Wasn't that the doctors job?

" I'm Erin Watson! I will be your personal nurse while you stay here"

"Hmm...alright, you may be excused for now, I wish to be alone for a while."

"Yes sir!" she walks out of the room

" So did Matsui send any other guys while I was gone?"

"Nope"

"Good"

"Seto, you should have thanked Erin"

"Why"

"She saved you"

" I don't care. She's just a nurse"

"Just say thank you. If it wasn't for her, you would have not been alive"

Kaiba nods and Mokuba kisses his cheek

"Seeya Later nii-sama" he walks out the door

What was so special about that girl?

Why did Mokuba want him to thank her?

He needs to observe this women...

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2- Naughty Nurse

A/N- Sorry guys. I have this on Wattpad If U Want. So Go Ahead And Read It On There. And Dont Worry, Its Completed.

story/10475071-the-one-who-saved-my-life

Anyways Enjoy!

Kaiba watched Erin sleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful. He put his book down and put a blanket around her. Then he sat down and continued to read his book. Then the door opened.

"Yo!" A man walked in the room

"What are you doing here?"

well, Mokuba told me Matsui almost killed you, so I'm here to visit you!"

"Go away!"

"Oh come on Kaiba! I though we were buddies!" Katsuya Midori says

"Just cause we knew each other when we were younger, doesn't mean were buddies. Okay?"

"Exactly! Childhood friends!" He yells

"Just leave" Kaiba sighs

Then Katsuya's eye fell on Erin.

"Hey! Who's the chick? Is she your girlfriend? She's sexy!"He drools

"No, she's just my personal nurse"

"That's even better! Not only is she a nurse, but a naughty one indeed"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kaiba growls

"She's a nurse! Meaning she'll be wearing those sexy nurse outfits and punish her patients. If you know what i mean!" Katsuya winked

"Stop daydreaming before I knock all the juice out of you!"

Kaiba yelled

"Anyways, Seeya soon! Remember! Naughty Nurse!" Katsuya smirks

Kaiba glared and Katsuya ran out

Erin woke up and found a blanket on her. Gosh, how long was she asleep?

She looked at Kaiba and saw him asleep. She gets up and walks over to him. She bent down and kissed his forehead. When she turned around to leave, she was whirrled back around and found herself on top of Kaiba.

" !" She says

"From now on you will obey every com ant I give you!"

"I'm not a servant! Ima nurse!" She yells

"Right, a nurse serves his/her patient . Therefore, you are a servant and I am your master!"

"What do I have to do?" She growls low

" Be a good girl and he naughty for me." He evilishly smirks

Erin gasps "Never!"

"Ah,ah,ah! Remember, servant!" He winks

"Yes Master"

Oh was she gonna shove that syringe up his ass.

TBC...?


	3. Chapter 3 -Jealousy

So Erin was resting in the room as Kaiba slept. Its been 3 days and he still hasn't moved from his spot. He always did his work on his laptop. She though maybe he'd want to leave, but he made no move.

What was his motive?

She sat there playing Temple Run 2 when Rin Matsuoka walked in

"Hey"

"Oh...Hey"

"You didn't show up."He says

"Sorry, busy tending my patients."She says

"Kaiba? Why is he here?"

"He's injured. You know him?"She asked.

" We went to high school together"

"Oh"

Rin sits down next to Erin and the two of them talked for a while

"I still love you Erin" he says

"Rin, were breaking up. Isn't that why we decided to have this date?"She looks into his red eyes and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"But I still get to kiss you" He kissed her. Slow and passionate. What they didn't know was that Kaiba was watching. He was jealous for some reason. He didn't want to see Erin with Matsuoka. Just then his heart burned for a bit and he yelled out in pain.

"Geez Kaiba, did you take your heart pill yet?" She says walking over to him

"No"

She handed him a pill and he gulps it down.

"Hm, I never knew Kaiba had heart burn" Rin says

"Well Matsuoka, its been a while a long time." He says

"Yeah, it has and you looked fucked up" Rin smirk

"Shut up and why are you making out with my nurse?"

"Your nurse? Erin here is my girlfriend" Rin says

"Uh..hello? I WAS your girlfriend"

Sorry its so short bit there will be some drama later on

Seeya soon

So Erin was resting in the room as Kaiba slept. Its been 3 days and he still hasn't moved from his spot. He always did his work on his laptop. She though maybe he'd want to leave, but he made no move.

What was his motive?

She sat there playing Temple Run 2 when Rin Matsuoka walked in

"Hey"

"Oh...Hey"

"You didn't show up."He says

"Sorry, busy tending my patients."She says

"Kaiba? Why is he here?"

"He's injured. You know him?"She asked.

" We went to high school together"

"Oh"

Rin sits down next to Erin and the two of them talked for a while

"I still love you Erin" he says

"Rin, were breaking up. Isn't that why we decided to have this date?"She looks into his red eyes and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"But I still get to kiss you" He kissed her. Slow and passionate. What they didn't know was that Kaiba was watching. He was jealous for some reason. He didn't want to see Erin with Matsuoka. Just then his heart burned for a bit and he yelled out in pain.

"Geez Kaiba, did you take your heart pill yet?" She says walking over to him

"No"

She handed him a pill and he gulps it down.

"Hm, I never knew Kaiba had heart burn" Rin says

"Well Matsuoka, its been a while a long time." He says

"Yeah, it has and you looked fucked up" Rin smirk

"Shut up and why are you making out with my nurse?"

"Your nurse? Erin here is my girlfriend" Rin says

"Uh..hello? I WAS your girlfriend"

Sorry its so short bit there will be some drama later on

Seeya soon


End file.
